dddivafandomcom-20200214-history
Drop Dead Diva wiki
... a collaborative site about the Lifetime series Drop Dead Diva that anyone can edit. D1.jpg|The characters|link=http://dddiva.wikia.com/wiki/The_Characters|linktext=Find out more about the colorful characters of the show. Drop-Dead-Diva-Cast-drop-dead-diva-8156526-604-402.jpg|The actors|link=http://dddiva.wikia.com/wiki/The_Actors|linktext=Who are the actors that portay the characters? wwh.jpg|Jane leaves for Italy.|linktext=What will happen next? Stacy Barrett is the friendly and fun-loving best friend of Deb and was the last one who talked to her on the phone before she died. She is also the only person who Jane has told that she is Deb. They have lived together since then. Stacy works as a model like Deb did, but dreams of being an actress. In Season 3 she gets a job in a TV cop comedy show. She has also done a commercial for Harrison & Parker,a law firm where Jane works at. Stacy is much smarter than she seems at first, and has helped Jane with her cases, since Stacy notices some details that she does not. Besides that, she has also tried the profession of an inventor, contriving "The Armvelope", a sleeve-like accessory you can use while driving, only to find that a Japanese company had already invented it. Her favorite TV show is Project Runway. Throughout the seasons, she develops a close relationship with Jane's guardian angel, Fred, who works as Kim's assistant in Harrison & Parker and later moves in with her and Jane. Continue reading >> *Filming for Season 4 has begun! *Kim Kardashian lands an acting role on Drop Dead Diva. *First picture clue to Season 4 is released. Change of Heart Jane is requested to help a man on death row to donate his heart to his sister. Meanwhile, Owen wants her to come with him to New Zealand for a year. Meanwhile, Grayson represents Stacy who is being sued by her former co-star Brian. Continue reading >> Pilot Deb, an aspiring model is at home with Grayson, her boyfriend, preparing for her audition for the game show The Price is Right. She puts on some Ironic Taffy nailpolish, goes to the audition with her car. While putting on some lipgloss, she crashes into a grapefruit track. Jane, an overweight but brilliant lawyer has spent another night in her office at Harryson and Parker, the firm she works at, preparing for the case of Marcus Newsom who is suing Upland pharmaceuticals because his wife suffered a hallucination aftertaking their sleeping pill, Zolpidem and fell from a tall building. She takes a bullet for her boss, Jay Parker, and dies. After the accident, Deb goes to Heaven and meets Fred. Desperate to get her life back, she presses the return button and goes back to Earth. But she doesn't go back into her old body, but the body of Jane. Continue reading >> Who is your favorite character in Drop Dead Diva? Jane Bingum Grayson Kent Stacy Barrett Teri Lee Fred Kim Kaswell Jay Parker Deb Dobkins *...that the show was originally planned for FOX? When FOX passed on the project, Lifetime was the channel that picked up this show and put it to production.'' *...most of Jane's dreams involve Paula Abdul?'' *''Drop Dead Diva'' is being shot in Peachtree City, Georgia, and Senoia, Georgia although its background setting is Los Angeles, California? *...that Linden Ashby and Susan Walters who play the married couple Vicky and Parker Wellner in Pilot are actually married in real life as well? *...that the character of Jane Bingum is the breakout role for Brooke Elliott ? *Official website *Wikipedia page *IMDB page *TV.com page *Facebook page *Twitter page >MMVQwDwCBio Blogs bloglist date Blog posts action=purge}} Refresh ·''' '''· See All Category:Browse